The Iron, The Sea, and The Golden Wings
by Bri314
Summary: Ok so this is my very first fan fiction on PJO it will have some characters from the Heroes of Olympus series (later on though). It has my main OC AJ. I hope who ever reads this enjoys it! :)
1. The Train

Do you see that girl? That girl taking on two fully grown men? That girl with the crazy black hair stuffed under mismatched sparring gear? That girl in the white uniform soaked in sweat and stained with blood? That girl in the brown belt with a single white stripe? That girl who's getting the everlasting begeezus punched out of her?

Yea that's ,AJ Aisha Orianna, that Latino girl with the wavy jet black hair, tan skin, a face full of freckles, and a weak looking physique.

And that's AJ taking her black belt test in Tae Kwon Do. That single white stripe on that brown belt is what is between her and that glorious, glorious black belt. That was AJ in the final stage of the test: Sparring, AKA the hardest part. And she's getting the living daylights knocked out of her.

But yet, she didn't give up. AJ kept going, which... surprised some people. The bystanders watched in amazement. Why? Well, AJ not... normal, for two reasons.

One: She was in a car accident a year and a half ago and lost her left leg in the process. The doctors couldn't manage to save it, they tried everything, but AJ was going down hill fast. So the solution was to amputate. And on top of all of that, she is a mute. She was born without the ability to speak.

The second (which really isn't a disability): AJ is adopted. And in said car crash, her adopted mom died. She wasn't really the nicest, but AJ never wanted her to die. She was always very blunt about AJ being adopted. She said that her biological mom didn't want her nor did she want AJ to meet her.

Sounds like a pretty sucky life, huh? Well, it gets better from here... sort of, you'll see and here's where it all starts.

AJ ended up getting her black belt successfully at her much more benevolent adopted grandparent's dojo in Dallas, Texas. There AJ had her only best friend rooting for her: I introduce to you Amy Cole.

Amy ,who is crippled from the waist down, and AJ met in physical therapy, when AJ lost her leg. She has light brown eyes, medium length brown hair, and tan skin. She also has red glasses that AJ hides for fun. She obviously doesn't do karate, but she wouldn't do it anyway. She is short, like, shorter than AJ (that's really short). And like AJ, she is 15 years old.

I guess I'll give you a more in depth description of AJ, too. Like I said, jet black, unruly, short hair, weak and sparely built looking physique, and Latino, very Latino. AJ is in fact a twig... She is very small in stature, but tall ,5'5 tall. AJ has hazel eyes people swear change from chocolate brown to some mix of blue ,brown ,and green,

And lastly like I've said probably three times now, AJ an amputee. Her left leg was crushed to bits, so after all the surgeries and therapies AJ got fitted with one of those semicircle prosthetics but she uses a different one for her other activities.

Let's skip ahead, say about... oh, a month later. Amy's parents ,who lived in New York, invited AJ to their condo for the summer. They went by themselves by train.

AJ was clad in some grey shorts, a red tank top and a pair of red slip on converse. Amy was in some baggy blue jeans and a constellation T-shirt. They both had a backpack, AJ brown, Amy green.

They arrived at the Dart station at the crack of dawn.

"Ugh did we have to get up so early, Amy?" AJ said in sign language.

No one was there except the two girls. They walked down to the waiting area.

"Yes, We need to catch _this_ particular train if we want to get there on time." She replied as the faint chug chug of a train rang out, only to be heard by one of the two girls.

"There is no one here, Amy! We will be on time for this stupid train. And another thing, who is that guy that's calling your name?" AJ pointed behind her. A bearded man in a wheel chair was rolling toward them. AJ could hear him mouthing Amy's name. He had a blanket over his legs and a tweed jacket on. And it looked like he got off the train that just pulled in.

"Oh hi, Mr. Brunner, sir!" She greeted the man.

"Good morning, Amy, Ajax." He looked at each of us as he said our names.

"How do you know my real name? Even Amy doesn't know it!" AJ signed with an extremely surprised look on her face.

"That's your real name?" Amy questioned.

"Like I was saying," Mr. Brunner cleared his throat before Amy could continue. "The train is ready to depart. Come aboard." He waved his hand forward.

They gathered their belongings and followed him up a ramp onto the empty passenger car. The three took our seats, AJ took her own booth and plopped her backpack in the bench across from her. AJ sat in her own booth and Amy sat with Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Brunner pulled out a walkie-talkie and said into it: "all set" and it said back "10-4 all set. Here we go."

The train started to lurch forward. Amy and started talking. AJ pulled out a little engine that she was working on before from her bag and started to mess around with it. She grabbed a few little bits and pieces and started to wire and screw them together until her calloused hands became oily and grimy.

Once AJ finished ,in a little over an hour or so, she had made a remote control hummingbird about the size of her hand.

"I don't think that's going to work." Amy said when she saw it.

AJ raised her eyebrows and grabbed the controller and made the bird fly around her head.

"Your a mechanic?" Mr. Brunner asked, like he took it into consideration in a problem he hasn't found the answer to.

She nodded to him.

"Of course it works ,Cyber-nerd." Amy said.

How did AJ make a bird that fast you ask? Well, she has some sort of natural talent for inventing or making things. AJ started realizing this when she helped her grandfather fix his car. That's when AJ started messing around with things and started to put things here and there mostly making little robots, and then eventually getting involved in engineering classes ,hence the name Cyber-nerd.

The train made a stop in Kentucky and Mr. Brunner moved to the front of the train with the conductor, so Amy came to sit in the booth with AJ.

After they started off again ,AJ flew the little bird around Amy's head to annoy her with the buzzing of its wings and try and steal her glasses. But right as AJ got them into the robo-bird's beak, a few real birds crashed into the car ,through the window that the two were sitting next to.

AJ curled up into a ball to protect herself from the airborne shards of glass. She looked up and saw that they looked like WAY overgrown pigeons.

She looked across the aisle and saw Amy crouched under the table with... a wooden bow and a quiver full of silver shafted arrows? She motioned for she to get under the table. AJ silently did as she motioned.

AJ said in sign language. "What the heck are they?"

This was one of the times that AJ was glad Amy knew how to sign.

"Stymphalian Birds. They have extremely sharp beaks and they can use their metallic feathers as arrows. In other words extremely dangerous." She signed back.

"Do we kill them?" AJ asked.

Amy nodded and pulled out her wooden flute and started to play. The birds flew wildly and started to bump into the tables and walls.

"Music disorients them; makes them fly crazy." She explained in sign.

She nodded to her in understanding. Then AJ had an idea. She pulled the hummingbird from the table and flew it towards the real birds. The buzzing sound of the wings distracted them while the music made them fly all dipsy.

Aaron loaded her bow and shot all five of the birds in a bit over a few minutes.

"What the hell were those?!" AJ signed as she stood up.

"I told you! They're Stymphalian Birds!" Amy shouted as she came out from under the table.

"What like Roman mythology?"

"Greek! Thank the gods I had my flute!" Amy yelled and put her flute in her back pack. But she wasn't normal. Her legs were replaced with ones of a white sheep with cloven hooves.

Before AJ could sign anything else Amy ran over to the front of the car and grabbed the walkie-talkie that had left for them.

"Chiron what's our location?" She spoke into the radio.

"Chester, Pennsylvania." It spoke back.

Amy rolled the radio in her hands ,like she was thinking and said "This is a Code Black. I repeat, this is a Code Black. See you at camp, sir."

"10-4, Good luck." Then the staticky voice fade away. Amy and put her backpack on and AJ did the same.

"Let's head out." Amy was about to jump out the window. She slung her bow across her shoulder.

"Wait, what?!" Amy signed

"Just go!" Amy pushed her to the busted window. Amy flung herself out, then it was AJ's turn. She climbed up the frame, scraping up her palms in the process, and jumped


	2. The Ferry

AJ landed, rolled and hopped up fast enough to see Amy running toward her.

The two regrouped and Amy pulled out a map of the US from her backpack and they started discussing routes to take when AJ's curiosity and confusion resurfaced.

"Ok so let me get this straight from what I've gathered, Greek mythology is not mythology, and 's real name is Chiron." She motioned.

"Pretty much. Yea." Amy said still looking at the map.

"And you are not freaked out about this at all?" AJ questioned

"I'm used to it, I grew up with it being a satyr and all. You see, I am a Satyr-" Amy started

"Like half human half goat?"

"Yup, and Chiron, and I believe you are a demigod, a human whose mom or dad is a Greek god. We knew this because you're not exactly... normal."

"What, why? I'm normal- well as close to normal as I can- but for the most part I am!"

"Ok so if we head down the train tracks we well run into the downtown parts of Chester and we head up through New Jersey to New York from there." Amy said folding up her map and ignoring AJ's last sign.

So the two started walking and asking questions left and right about this whole "Greek Mythology" thing.

"Why haven't you told me you're a Satyr, or that I may be this 'demigod' ?"

"It would... It would be too hard for you to understand and if I told you, it would put you in danger of the many Greek monsters, I wouldn't want you dying, not now." She looked down at the train tracks and continued. "Mortal people ,non-Demigods, can't see the things we see. They have their minds set on one ,and only one, way of life, that Greek and Roman mythology are, well mythology that isn't real, but they have no clue. It's called the Mist, so say if I pulled out this" she pulled out a red pocket knife and it flipped out. It extended into a long bronze sword. "they would just see a pocket knife, same goes with monster. I would be disguised and something 'normal' for mortals. Here you can have it you need something to defend yourself with."

"Whoa thanks." AJ signed in a daze and took the red knife.

"And while I am saying this sort of thing, I am a satyr and- " she started to rub her forearm, and tan makeup came off to reveal her skin that was tinted green. "Half wood nymph."

"Ok then, give me a second." AJ rubbed her temples. "So to sum it up greek and roman myths are not myths, I could be a demigod, and you are a satyr/wood nymph hybrid?"

"Pretty much." Amy said

"And why did you say camp to - Chiron? I thought we were going to your parents place."

"I lied. Since we think you are a Demigod we need to get you to Camp Half-blood on Long Island. Chiron is a counselor there. The camp has these sort of barriers protecting it, that's what makes it safe for demigods that attract monsters, which is all of them." Amy explained.

"You don't want all those nasties coming after you. Like I said, It'll get you killed in a heartbeat." She said "And now that you know this you give of this sort of... scent that draws the monsters to you. So we have to get there as fast as possible to not just to save you, to save both of us."

She just let that sink in to the silence for a moment. Another question popped into AJ's head.

"So what's this plan to get to Long Island." She changed the subject.

"We get to New York by bus, taxi, something! And we get on a ferry and ride to camp." Amy explained

"Easier said than done, really." She muttered.

AJ raised her eyebrows until Amy noticed.

"Oh yeah, easier SIGNED than done, for you right..."

They walked to the main city and got on a bus (nothing interesting there except that Amy had to put her cargo pants and shoes on again) to Stamford, about a two and a half hour drive. There they went to the docks and got onto a ferry.

_Pssshh_ what a ferry they had! It was just a small little thing! Barely enough room for a couple dozen people! Luckily for the three no one was on the boat except the three and the captain.

They stood all in a line on the edge of vessel in the evening air. Watching the waves crash against the ship was mesmerizing to them for some reason .But then Amy noticed something, no, more like heard something she moved to the railing of the boat.

A delicately beautiful song drifted through the air around the boat. It started to lightly rain .Then out of nowhere the captain jumped over the edge of the boat.

"Something's wrong, really, really wrong." She said glancing into the water. "Sirens!" Amy's shout faded away

AJ was transported to a workshop, much like her grandfather's. She was with a girl about same age as her, she looked the exact same, a twin. Exact same hazel eyes and tanned skin and grimy and oily hands. The two looked happy and for the first time AJ was at peace, completely happy with no care in the world.

But then she snapped back to reality. She was fighting Amy (who was surprisingly strong), trashing around to get away from her grasp. Amy was yelling in her face, pinning her to the ground, holding her down. It was pouring sheets of rain now. The two were soaked to the core. She realized it was all a hallucination.


	3. The Sirens

"Sirens lure you to sea with their song. I had to hold you down. I had cotton balls in my ears in time, but not you." Amy yelled over the wind, rain, and thunder.

She helped her up. One of three sirens swooped in with her huge talons. It had a beautiful woman's face, a draping white dress (the other two had blue and green ones) , and scaly bird's feet, claws, and huge white wings.

"RUN!" Amy yelled as she dashed to the captain's controlling quarters. AJ not too far behind. But the Siren in white dove down and grabbed AJ's waist.

"HELP!" She shrieked.

"YOUR KNIFE! FLIP IT OUT!" Amy yelled aiming an arrow at the siren.

AJ fumbled around in her pockets and finally found the red knife. She flipped it out and it grew into the bronze long sword, just as it did before. Now she an the siren were about seven feet... eight... nine... ten above the boat. AJ readied the sword and got an idea.

She tapped the Siren's claw until it noticed.

Sure enough the siren looked down. Right then AJ decapitated the monster. It bursted into a golden dust and sent her plummeting down. She literally hit the deck with a loud thud.

"Let's go before more come!" AJ signed and hopped up.

They grabbed their bags and ran to the control room where Amy ran.

Amy looked around perplexed on what to do or how to control the boat

AJ touched the many, many controls.

"It's a Hydroairy ship, easy peasy, lemon squeezy." AJ signed out. She involuntarily flipped levers and pushed buttons. She started to steer the boat!

"What- How are you doing this!?" Amy shouted.

"I have no clue, but I know what I'm doing. Just lemme do this."

The sirens crashed into the glass of the control room.

"You got this?" AJ asked.

Amy pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow.

"I got this." She said. She shot the siren and nocked another arrow. The monster desintegrated.

"Good luck." AJ signed to them.

Amy nodded his head, "You too, Cyber-nerd." With that she was out the door.

"Ok Ajax Aisha you've got this, you've got this." She looked out to the sea. "About seven more minutes from shore and then some to dock, apparently Amy's a good shot she can handle this and we are going to be fine. You are going to be fine." She thought to herself.

"We are going to be fine... hopefully."

After about ten minutes AJ got the ship docked and ready to leave. Amy came back to the room.

"The last one got away, I only got the one that was in here." Amy said panting. "Are we here?" She asked slinging the bow on her shoulder.

"Yep, let's go. Amy lead the way."

It was still pouring rain. They caught a taxi and drove as close as they could to the camp as they could. Then they started to walk in the middle of a patch of woods.

"Amy how long is this walk?" AJ complained.

"Ten minutes."

"Ugh." She signed

"Do you have a problem with living?" Amy hooked her thumbs on her pack pack straps.

"no."

So they walked... and walked... and walked for another good ten minutes, because Amy miscalculated it was now twenty minutes or more. They walked for another few minutes in the silence of the rain, but Amy stopped in her tracks.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Shh."

They both stopped and looked around.

"It's above us." Amy looked at the tree tops. They just swayed with the wind. Then the siren in green swooped down from the trees.

"DUCK AND RUN!" The two hit the ground and AJ ran following Amy.

AJ was just catching up when her prothetic leg got caught on a root. She tripped and fell onto the dirt. AJ managed to unhook herself, but wasn't fast enough. The siren grabbed her leg and dragged her up above the tree tops.

AJ felt around in her pockets for her sword but it wasn't there. She cursed under her breath. She pulled herself up and grabbed the monster's wing, making it fly down again. The siren dug in harder, digging into her skin. Then the siren unexpectedly let go and sent AJ falling a good thirty-ish feet to the hard earth.

She hit the ground with bone breaking thud, then a wave a pain swept all over her body.

Her vision wavered a bit ,but she saw Amy shoot the siren down, and them both come running to her. Amy slid AJ's backpack onto her own shoulder.

Amy picked her up by the shoulders. AJ let out a shrill shriek, her shoulder and ribs were in incredibly, terrible pain. Her vision blacked out and she went limp. She could still hear, but just barely.

"Stay with me, Ajax." But she fell into endless darkness soon after.


	4. The Camp

She came to, to Amy dragging her by the waist and the sound of her yelling in an authoritative tone.  
"CLEAR OUT! MAKE ROOM IN THE INFIRMARY! I NEED AN APOLLO!"

They went under a pure white marble arch that had a name carved on it "Camp Half-Blood". That was weird because AJ is dyslexic. The next thing she noticed was that people were staring at her and making way for the two. The third thing she noticed is she was soaking wet. At first she thought it was water, which for the most part it was, but then she tasted the sour taste of blood in her mouth. Then she felt another person, a boy, grab the other side of her.

They carried her to a crowded, bustling infirmary where they set her on a cot. She pushed back the tears from pain as they laid her down.

"Her name is AJ, be careful with her I'll be back." Amy said as she closed a curtain around AJ and the boy. AJ's eyes opened slightly again, enough to barely see this boy, but black dots danced around in her eye. But she could tell that his forearms were covered in blood, she was covered in blood.

"AJ if you can hear me squeeze my hand. I am Trevor Dawn, son of Apollo, 15 years." He put his hand in her right and she squeezed it. "Ok, good. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to feel around to see what's wrong, squeeze my hand again if it hurts. Got it?" She squeezed his hand lightly, as if to say "okay.". He started assessing the damage to her leg, nothing there. He removed what was left of her prothetic and threw it aside.

Then he moved onto her arms. Nothing more than small cuts an bruises on her left arm. Every few seconds Trevor would glance at AJ's face. Onto the left arm. Right as he barely touched her hand she squeezed his hand to death.

"Okay, found it. Just, just hang in there for me ok? Let it out on my hand."

She squeezed his hand.

He started to move up her arm. She grimaced in pain and squeezed his hand harder.

"Your shoulder and elbow are dislocated, out of the socket. I'm going to have to pop 'em back in, you understand?"

AJ nodded quickly. He made her release his hands and he put his hands into position.

"Ready on the count of three. One... Two... THREE." He popped the shoulder back in which was utterly painful for AJ. "Now your elbow. One... Two-" and with two he popped it back in.

"I thought it was three!" AJ yelled weakly.

"I didn't want you to have anything to do with that any long ok?"

"Ok"

He rummaged around a cabinet next to the cot and pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid.

"Pain killer and it'll knock you out. See you in a few." A ghost of a smile pulled at his lips. He injected the mediation and within seconds AJ was out cold again.

AJ woke up to silence, just the sound of turning pages. The morning sun was shining through a window above her cot. She felt bandages around her waist, shoulder and a few small ones on her forehead and arm.

She glanced around the room that was cut off by a tan curtain. She saw Trevor ,pushing up his glasses every once in a while to rub his eyes, who was sitting on small wooden stool reading a book,

*Harry Potter ,nice,*AJ thought.

He had short blond-brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and a lean and tall stature. His eyes were the brightest green AJ had ever seen.

He looked up from his book. When he saw that AJ was fully awake, he smiled wide.

"Hey, finally up, huh?" He asked

"Yup, how long was I out?" She signed.

"Almost two days. That mixture was very powerful." He marked his place in his book and picked up a small glass of apple juice. "Drink up." He said. Amy must've told him that AJ was mute.

"You know sign language?"

"Yeah, there is a club that campers do to learn morse code and sign language."

"I see."

"I'll help you sit up, it may hurt a bit."

Trevor helped her sit up and she drank, but it didn't taste like apple juice. It tasted like chocolate pie. She swallowed the strange liquid, not sure if she liked it or not.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Nectar. It regains your energy, and partially heals."

"It's tastes weird."

"Oh! And it tastes like your favorite food or drink. Yea, I forgot about that part."

AJ decided to keep drinking this Nectar stuff. Before she knew it, it was gone. *awww it was good.* she thought disappointed.

Trevor chuckled at her expression.  
"I would give you more but if you drink too much it can incinerate you."

"That's incentive enough." AJ signed setting the glass on the table next to her, "what happened to me?"

"You may not remember, but your shoulder and elbow on your right arm got dislocated, your ribs are badly bruised, um, your stomach, solarplex area and upper chest area has huge gashes that I cleaned and stitched up after you knocked out again. They have actually healed quite a bit since Monday, two days ago, but they still have a way to go."

She looked at the bandages that covered right under her neck, next to her collarbones, and almost her whole torso, but close to all.

Before they could say anything else, Amy walked in. She still had white goat legs with green tinted fur around her hooves, slightly green hands that faded into tanned skin, and her hair was now an amber-ish color with tiny horns and little white goat ears sticking out.

"Hey, your awake!"

"Yup. so this whole Greek mythology thing was real, not a dream?"

"Yeah. Here you go, you can change into these." Amy handed her a pair of tan cargo shorts, an orange tank top with the letters "CHB", and her red converse.

"Oh, thanks." She took the bundle of clothes.

"Come on let's go check on the leg." Trevor told Amy as they stepped out.

She changed into the fresh, clean clothes gingerly, careful not to injure anything further.

"Already?!" AJ heard Trevor say.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. Just a simple on the side project, ya know?" A male void said. "Here you go. See you later, I need to get to working on another project." AJ heard the clatter of plastic and metal.

"AJ are you finished?"

She tapped on the ground to let him know. He came through the curtains with a new leg.

"Here you go new and improved. The last curved one got completely destroyed. We found your backup that wasn't as damaged." He handed over a new prothetic leg. She just noticed that her prothetic wasn't there when she was changing. It was the same shape as the last one ,the one that resembled a leg, but it had more improvements.

"Nice work." AJ looked the work over and strapped it on.

"By the way, the guy you should be saying that to is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"I'll make sure to thank him later." AJ smiled.

"Ok, then. Would you like a tour of the camp?" He asked.

"Sure." AJ hopped after Trevor out of the door.

She looked around and saw camp. A full ring of various cabins and then some on the side where in front of her in a bright green field of grass with a fire pit and a fountain.

"Twenty cabins in all. An arena, stables, a lake, strawberry fields, rock climbing, and defense class. Everything someone like you or me needs."

AJ gawked at the amount of people here. Kids ranging from around five to kids in high school,college and higher! They all looked genuinely happy.


End file.
